


Light in the Shadows

by Christoph, Darel, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Series: Light in the Shadows [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic-Users, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Глядя, как Джонни с хохотом несётся к нему по мокрому песку, неся в ладонях огромную медузу, Чейз вдруг думает, что такие, как он – неправильные и ненормальные – должны быть только с такими же неправильными и ненормальными, и срывается с места, стараясь избежать встречи с мерзким медузьим желе.
Relationships: Chase Collins / Caleb Danvers (past), Chase Collins / Johnny Storm
Series: Light in the Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Light in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение драббла ["Огни Лас-Вегаса"](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25268233).
> 
> К тексту есть серия коллажей:  
> [Синий. Чёрный. Красный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191000)  
> [Лед и пламя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191948)

– А ты можешь использовать свою магию в постели? 

– Могу, – лениво отвечает Чейз, – но не буду. 

– Да брось, почему? – Джонни садится, в его глазах нездоровое любопытство. – Как, например?

– Например… – Чейз задумывается, стараясь думать не о том, как это _бывало_ , а как могло бы быть. – Например, могу сделать так, что ты будешь думать, будто тебя страпонит Анджелина Джоли. 

Джонни заливисто хохочет, считает, что это шутка, хотя Чейз и вправду может наслать на него такой морок, как и миллионы других. 

– Ладно, а что-то более… практичное?

– Могу сделать твою кожу чувствительной настолько, что любое прикосновение будет доводить тебя почти до оргазма, – Чейз лениво выдыхает дым в его сторону. Джонни никогда не запрещает ему курить в постели. В самом-то деле, когда трахаешься с живым пламенем, последнее, о чём будешь беспокоиться, так это тлеющая среди простыней сигарета. 

– Звучит неплохо, – кивает тот и, сев, потягивается. 

В нём всё говорит об огне – яркий, шумный и красивый, сжигающий дотла. Совсем непохожий на _прошлое_. 

– Чейз, хватит думать уже, – Джонни нависает над ним, коротко, внимательно смотрит и целует. 

Обычно все знакомства Чейза заканчиваются либо одноразовым сексом, либо неконтролируемыми приступами магии. И остановиться иногда очень сложно. Одного парня, слишком похожего на Калеба, он убил прямо в постели после того, как кончил в его рот. Сейчас же Чейзу кажется, что это не он затащил кого-то в постель, а заманили его. И это обещает быть чем-то интересным.

* * *

– Откуда у тебя такие способности? – спрашивает Джонни, когда они идут в бар пропивать только что выигранные на рулетке деньги.

Вегас гудит и сверкает вокруг них, живёт полной жизнью, и здесь никому ни до кого нет дела. Чейз полной грудью вдыхает пьянящий жаркий воздух, подбрасывает на ладони фишку и усмехается. 

– Я в детстве упал в котёл ведьмы. 

Джонни пихает его локтем. 

– Придумай шутку поинтереснее. 

– Серьёзно. Это была отвратительная старуха, с огромной бородавкой на носу, горбатая и с одним зубом, – Чейз с удовольствием представляет себе эту ведьму с лицом Сары. – Она хотела меня сожрать. 

– Не удивляюсь, если ты и в детстве таким засранцем был, – Джонни заказывает им выпивку и радостно оглядывается. – Крутое местечко. 

– А у тебя откуда такая… огненная страсть? 

– Космос, – смеётся Джонни, хватая их бокалы и направляясь к столику с диванчиком в самом углу. – Неудачный эксперимент мужа моей сестры. Это было во всех новостях.

– Не видел, – честно признаётся Чейз и делает глоток ледяной «Маргариты». – Значит, космический мальчик. Твоя история забавнее моей. 

– Я этого не просил, – Джонни даже на мгновение становится серьёзным. – Как и не планировал защищать этот мир от зла и бла-бла-бла. Но сейчас я, скажем так, в небольшом отпуске. Наслаждаюсь.

Он делает акцент на последнем слове, окидывая Чейза взглядом, и ухмыляется. Ненасытный, думает Чейз. И ухмыляется в ответ, когда воздух вокруг них становится плотнее и горячее. 

– А можешь сделать так, чтобы на нас не обращали внимания? – ладонь Джонни уже обжигает его бедро сквозь джинсы, волна жара прокатывается по всему телу, и Чейз вдруг вспоминает языки пламени, охватившие старый амбар. Там, где всё началось и закончилось. 

– Смотря что ты задумал. 

Джонни даже не утруждает себя ответом, наклоняясь, и Чейзу остаётся только выполнить его просьбу.

* * *

Когда Джонни спрашивает, куда бы Чейз хотел поехать дальше, тот не на шутку задумывается. Самая нерациональная его часть, запрятанная глубоко внутри, на самом дне кое-как склеенного сердца, твердит, что нужно вернуться в Ипсвич. Это глупо. Это опасно. Это больно. Он ведь листал новости. Видел объявление о помолвке. Кажется, в тот день он кого-то убил.

– Не знаю, – тянет он, разглядывая в зеркале розовую полосу ожога на ключице. – Такой богатый выбор. 

– Калифорния? – предлагает Джонни. Он лежит поперёк кровати, небрежно прикрыв бёдра простынёй и свесив голову. – Океан, солнце, море выпивки и загорелые девчонки. Возьмём в прокате кабриолет, будем колесить по побережью…

Чейз уже не слушает его. Примерно то же самое они с Калебом планировали сделать после выпускного. Всё, чего ему сейчас хочется, это убежать в самое сердце Мохаве и орать в огромное пустое небо над ней, пока лёгкие не разорвутся. 

– Калифорния, – безжизненно повторяет он, растягивая губы в кривой улыбке, которая могла бы напугать кого угодно, но Джонни плевать. – Невада мне порядком надоела, так что хоть сейчас. 

– Сначала закончим одно дельце, – Джонни уже стоит рядом, его ладони, как и всегда, горячи и настойчивы.

* * *

Калифорния – незакрытый гештальт Чейза Коллинза. Ему сносит крышу и хочется сжечь все воспоминания к чёрту, чтобы даже углей не осталось. И кажется, Джонни Шторм, способный полностью превратиться в пылающий факел, – отличный вариант.

Чейз помнит все места, которые они собирались посетить, и ненавязчиво в первый же день тащит Джонни в одно из них. Это маленький бар в азиатском стиле, – какого хрена он вообще понравился Калебу? – еда примитивная, официантки не в их вкусе. Джонни смеётся, когда заказывает самое острое в их меню блюдо, и щёлкает пальцами:

– Горячее и острее меня тут всё равно ничего нет. Почему именно это место, Чейз? Любишь лапшу?

– Азиаток люблю, – ухмыляется Чейз. – И креветок ещё. 

Джонни лишь хмыкает в ответ, глазом не моргнув, поглощает острую еду, от которой нормальный человек уже давно загнулся бы. Но нормальных здесь нет, так что Чейз запивает пивом свой рамен и наслаждается неторопливыми прикосновениями. Джонни любит распускать руки в общественных местах. 

Пока они идут на пляж, Чейз лениво думает, зашипит ли Джонни, когда войдёт в океан. Долгими ночами в Ипсвиче он мечтал о том, как будет целовать Калеба, уронив его в ласковые океанские волны под бархатным небом с мириадами звёзд, как они будут заниматься любовью на пляже, и никого кроме них… Но вместо этого он приехал в Калифорнию с растоптанным самолюбием и случайным знакомым, который постепенно выжигает из него все сожаления и воспоминания. 

Глядя, как Джонни с хохотом несётся к нему по мокрому песку, неся в ладонях огромную медузу, Чейз вдруг думает, что такие, как он – неправильные и ненормальные – должны быть только с такими же неправильными и ненормальными, и срывается с места, стараясь избежать встречи с мерзким медузьим желе. 

– Хочешь, поджарю для тебя эту крошку? – кричит ему вдогонку Джонни и отработанным движением кидает медузу так, что та с чавком плюхается Чейзу прямо на плечо. 

– Вот как, – Чейз оборачивается, глаза затягивает чёрным и кажется, будто вокруг даже потемнело. – Грязно играешь, спичка.

Единственным ярким пятном среди налетевшего ветра и сумрака остаётся Джонни. Его ослепительная улыбка, горящие глаза. Чейз моргает, над ними снова палящее солнце, по руке вниз сползает мокрое, противное желе и одуряюще пахнет океаном. Приступ проходит, даже не начавшись, и Чейз только недовольно ворчит, когда его тащат в воду. 

– Ты ужасен, – он отплёвывается и приглаживает волосы, даже не сопротивляясь. – Странно, что не шипишь. 

– Я тебе ночью пошиплю на ухо, – обещает Джонни, продолжая удерживать его за талию на глубине. – Не обожгись только.

* * *

В Ипсвиче часто шли дожди. В такие дни они сидели у камина, завернувшись в один плед, пили – иногда чай, иногда алкоголь – и по большей части молчали, слушая стук капель по стеклу. Чейз всегда не выдерживал первым, а Калеб всегда позволял. Тогда это наполняло Чейза неописуемым восторгом, сейчас, когда уже спала пелена, пришло осознание, что хороший мальчик Калеб Дэнверс просто решил попробовать всё прежде, чем начать вести себя как подобает Сынам Ипсвича. Напыщенным Сукиным Сынам Грёбаного Ипсвича.

* * *

– О чём ты думаешь? – спрашивает Джонни, вырисовывая кончиками пальцев бессмысленные узоры на груди Чейза. За окном бушует гроза, всполохи молний и раскаты грома созвучны тому, что творится у него внутри.

– О том, что было до тебя, – неожиданно сам для себя признаётся Чейз. Его пальцы дрожат, тени в углах комнаты становятся гуще, тянут к кровати тонкие хищные щупальца. – Его звали Калеб. Знаешь, я иногда всё ещё хочу за ним вернуться. 

– И как он? Похож на меня? – лениво интересуется Джонни, ведя пальцами ниже, к животу. – Вряд ли, иначе бы ты его не оставил.

– Он твоя полная противоположность. Правильный мальчик, который оступился со мной, но встал на путь исправления. – Их маленький номер заволакивает чёрным туманом, там и тут, вторя погоде, взрываются яркие всполохи крошечных молний. – Стал хорошим. Жениться собирается. 

– Тупой мудила, – делает вывод Джонни, и его совершенно не смущает то, что происходит вокруг их постели. Он либо слишком самонадеян, либо такой же безумец. – Значит, он разбил тебе сердце, и ты свалил из родного города?

Чейз вздрагивает. На прикроватном столике взрывается лампа, осколки зависают в воздухе на мгновение и втыкаются в пол, словно ножи. Длинное щупальце тени лижет лодыжку Джонни, обвивается тонкой петлёй, и тот лишь поднимает бровь. 

– Вроде того, – наконец отзывается Чейз. – Мы хотели поехать в Калифорнию вместе. Даже маршрут придумали. 

– Ну и нахера он тебе? – Джонни переворачивается, садясь на него сверху, притирается бёдрами. В его глазах пляшет пламя, которое может не только приласкать, но и убить. – Ну, если только ты не хочешь уничтожить его. Тогда это может быть интересно. 

– Я хотел бы снять с него кожу. Медленно, полоску за полоской, – говорит Чейз, прикрывая глаза. Тени опутывают их тонкими щупальцами, скользят по телам в странной ласке. – Чтобы он орал, пока не потеряет голос. А потом вырвал бы ему его лживый язык. И вот тогда, когда он превратится в жалкий кусок мяса, я вырезал бы его сердце и ещё живое скормил его воронам. 

– Он врал тебе? – Джонни склоняется ниже, прихватывает губами мочку уха. 

– Обещал то, чего не собирался выполнять. 

– Мудак, – снова повторяет Джонни, выгибается, проезжаясь задницей по болезненному стояку Чейза. – У него в руках было такое сокровище, и он его так бездарно проебал. 

Чейз заворожённо наблюдает, как созданные им самим тени обвивают запястья Джонни, захлёстывают его шею и гладят губы. Это так странно и так красиво, что у него яйца поджимаются от острого возбуждения. 

– Я лучше, – самодовольно констатирует Джонни. – Сейчас покажу. 

Чейз задыхается стоном. Кажется, за короткое время, проведённое вместе, они столько раз трахались, что он должен был успеть привыкнуть. Но Джонни, как и сам огонь, слишком хаотичен и изменчив. Он упирается ладонями в грудь Чейза, медленно опускаясь на его член, и запрокидывает голову с низким стоном. Тени скользят по его груди, цепляют соски, гладят живот. Словно ещё одна рука, обвиваются вокруг члена, дразняще лаская.

Калеб никогда не одобрял игр с магией. Не позволял узнать, где граница сил Чейза, испытать их в постели, применять для _удовольствия_. 

– А говорил, что не будешь, – хрипло смеётся Джонни, вскидывая бёдра, задавая темп, делая их секс горячим и быстрым. – Это охуенно. 

Чейз кричит, кончая, под зажмуренными веками вспыхивают звёзды, и с губ срывается правильное имя. Тени мягко скользят прочь, исчезают в углах, тая вместе с утихающей грозой. В распахнувшееся окно влетает свежий ночной бриз, в номере пахнет сексом, солью и водорослями. И немного озоном. Джонни вытягивается рядом, облизывает пересохшие губы и довольно улыбается. Но потом всё же поддаётся желанию и несколько портит момент:

– Многих ты называл его именем? 

– Достаточно, – морщится Чейз, слишком расслабленный и довольный, чтобы спорить. – Это важно?

– Не-а, – Джонни целует его в висок и встаёт. – Я в душ. Захочешь – составишь компанию.

Разумеется, Чейз хочет.

* * *

Однажды Чейз спросил у Калеба – чего ты хочешь от будущего? И Калеб, привычно выгнув бровь, поведал, что его будущее неразрывно связано с Ипсвичем, что у него есть обязанности и долг. Чейз перестал слушать почти сразу. Невысказанные слова о том, что Чейзу нет места в этом будущем, были буквально осязаемыми. Тогда он впервые задумался, как долго Калеб намерен продолжать их отношения, и зачем в его телефоне появился номер Сары.

Дэнверс сам расставил точки над и. В один из вечеров, лениво потягиваясь после очередного раунда, во время которого Чейз всё же рискнул слегка применить силу, Калеб вдруг завёл разговор о том, что Чейзу стоило бы задуматься над тем, что будет дальше. Каждое его слово словно могильной плитой ложилось на все надежды и мечты Чейза. 

_«Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что всё это несерьёзно и скоро закончится?»_

_«Чейз, в конце концов, нас связывает только секс.»_

Тогда ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как отшутиться. Заверить Калеба, что он всё прекрасно понимает, и что они просто развлекаются, пока им хорошо друг с другом. А внутри уже скручивался тугой чёрный клубок ненависти и боли. Вернувшись домой тем вечером, он вспомнил, зачем изначально приехал в Ипсвич, пока чёртов Дэнверс не заворожил его своими оленьими глазами.

* * *

– Чейз, поднимай свою горячую задницу с постели.

Джонни склоняется над ним и целует спину, а потом прихватывает зубами основание шеи. Чейз сонно ворчит, ему удалось уснуть только под утро, но отдыха эти пару часов не принесли.

– Отъебись, зажигалка.

Джонни хмыкает. А потом звонко шлёпает его по заднице и, встав, уходит в душ. Он настолько прост в общении, что Чейз иногда не понимает, как так можно. Он привык к спорам с Калебом, к его требованиям и заморочкам, а тут к нему прислушиваются и не нарушают границы. Странно. 

Он всё же встаёт и присоединяется к Шторму в душе, позволяя прижать себя к стене и поцеловать. Ночные кошмары растворяются под умелыми, горячими ласками, и в голове наконец становится блаженно пусто.

* * *

– Что дальше?

– Мне нужно в Нью-Йорк, – пожимает плечами Джонни, заканчивая завтракать. – Сью говорит, опять кто-то взбесился.

Чейз отпивает кофе и ждёт. Не знает, чего точно, но наверняка это будет что-то вроде «было клёво, пока» или «ну ещё увидимся как-нибудь, наверное». Он готов. Ведь готов? 

Джонни протягивает руку и касается его чашки, чуть согревая кофе, коротко улыбается.

– Можешь пожить у меня, пока я буду немного занят. Что думаешь?

Чейз делает ещё один медленный глоток. Его сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, бьётся, кажется, где-то в горле, щиколотки сдавливает, и он уверен, что если опустит взгляд, то увидит тонкие спирали тьмы, взбирающиеся по его ногам. 

– Я никогда не был в Нью-Йорке, – ровно, почти равнодушно отвечает он. – Но слышал, что там неплохо. 

– О, тебе понравится, – Джонни словно не замечает, что лампочка мигает, а окно распахивается, впуская тёплый бриз. – Какое-то время я буду спасать мир, но потом весь твой. 

– А чем мы займёмся? – Чейз отставляет чашку и медленно успокаивается. Его не собираются снова оставить – по крайней мере, пока, – и можно ещё какое-то время не бояться одиночества. 

– Помимо очевидных вещей? Чем захочешь. Пикник в парке. Музеи. Кино. Бары. Ночные прогулки по крышам, – Джонни пожимает плечами, собирая вещи в сумку. – Как обычно проводят время парочки? 

Бокалы и пустая бутылка из-под виски, стоящие возле дивана, взрываются дождём осколков, звенящей стеклянной пылью замирают в воздухе. Джонни оборачивается на звук, окидывает взглядом напряжённого Чейза, и выпрямляется. 

– Если что, я тебе не навязываюсь. И жениться не предлагаю, в конце концов, Чейз, ты вправе меня послать и сказать, что нам было хорошо, но ничего больше ты не планируешь. Я импульсивный, но не тупой. 

Быть на этом месте – непривычно. Странно. Пугающе. От накатившего осознания, что ему дают выбор и ценят его мнение, Чейза буквально трясёт. Но он справляется, загоняет панику глубоко вовнутрь, глушит приступ, боясь навредить Джонни, и улыбается.

– Поехали.

* * *

У Джонни типичная холостяцкая квартира, но светлая и просторная, и с хорошим видом из окна. Чейзу нравится. Непохоже на мрачные дома Ипсвича, нет ощущения, что тебя положили в гроб, да ещё и сверху присыпали землёй. Его будит летнее солнце и запахи кофе с улицы, а не раскаты грома и чьи-то крики. И впервые за долгое время Чейз, с любопытством исследуя чужое жильё, пока варится кофе, не думает о Дэнверсе и прошлом.

Пожалуй, это в принципе самый спокойный и бездумный день в его жизни за многие годы – не надо никуда бежать, не нужно ни о чём беспокоиться. Он валяется на диване с книжкой с полки, посматривает фоном новости, чтобы знать, как дела у Шторма, и наслаждается. 

Тот возвращается поздно ночью, костюм обтягивает тело как вторая кожа, волосы взъерошены.

– Эй, Чейз, – Джонни раздевается на ходу, на скуле красуется кровоподтёк. – Как день провёл? У меня вот было жарковато. 

Он смеётся, адреналин всё ещё в крови, на кончиках пальцев, кажется, пляшут искорки. Чейз встаёт и в пару шагов оказывается рядом. Их поцелуй больше похож на столкновение: жадно, грубо, с укусами и негромким рычанием. Голодно.

– Прямо так? Здесь? – бормочет Джонни, послушно откидывая голову и подставляя шею под грубую ласку. 

– Вариант ничем не хуже других, – отзывается Чейз и смыкает зубы на тонкой горячей коже в изгибе плеча. 

Если Джонни и есть что возразить, он благоразумно молчит. Чейз крепко удерживает его за бёдра, вжимая лицом в стену, двигается быстро, резко, на грани боли и удовольствия. Впервые в жизни он понимает, что означает фраза «смертельно соскучился» – почти сутки без Шторма рядом вдруг ощущаются липким ночным кошмаром, космической пустотой. И это пугает. То, насколько крепко Чейзу грозит завязнуть на этот раз, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с его ипсвичскими приключениями. 

– Какой ты жадный, – стонет Джонни и бесстыдно расставляет ноги шире, прогибаясь и позволяя вести, отзываясь всем своим телом. – Ох, бля. Ещё.

Чейз урчит в его шею, оставляя следы везде, где может дотянуться. Его послушные тени лижут бёдра Джонни, пока он сам позволяет себе беспорядочно скользить ладонями по его телу, сжимая и легко царапая. Будто пытаясь присвоить и показать, что он имеет на это право. Что он заслужил. 

Шторм заводит руку назад, цепляя его бедро пальцами, заставляя двигаться жёстче, ещё сильнее. Откидывает голову на плечо, матерясь сквозь стоны, насаживаясь на член глубже и задыхаясь. Кажется, будто вокруг них весь воздух выжгло этим пожаром, остались только острые, яркие ощущения, отключащие мозги напрочь. Словно чёртов взрыв Вселенной. 

Чейз приходит в себя на полу, в горле бесконечная пустыня, мышцы сладко ноют. Джонни рядом, растерзанный его зубами, хрипло и довольно смеётся.

– Если ты будешь так встречать меня каждый раз, детка, я свихнусь. Это было слишком хорошо. 

Чейз ухмыляется, вытягивает руку вверх, разглядывая свои пальцы – впервые с момента побега из Ипсвича они не дрожат. 

– Главное, не оставляй меня надолго, боюсь, я могу тебя задушить в порыве страсти. 

Джонни тянется к журнальному столику, вытряхивает из пачки сигарету и с наслаждением выдыхает дым в потолок. 

– У нас впереди много интересного.

* * *

Чейз не может не признать, что к Калебу его тянуло, в том числе, из-за его начитанности и местами даже занудности. Методичность и упёртость Дэнверса, с которой он изучал историю – включая те истории, в которые его хорошенький носик совать не стоило – привлекали хаотичного и импульсивного Коллинза, он стремился к надёжному и спокойному Калебу, чтобы усмирить собственный мятущийся ум. И возможно, из этого могло что-то получиться, если бы с самого начала не было обречено на провал.

Джонни – чистый хаос. В нём нет ни капли упорядоченности, сплошные эмоции, порывы и импульсы. И Чейз вдруг понимает, что так – гораздо интереснее. Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать в следующую минуту. 

– Ты псих, – убеждённо говорит Чейз, когда они приземляются на крышу небоскрёба. Перед ними как на ладони горит огнями Нью-Йорк, холодный ночной ветер треплет одежду, а звёзды так близко, что их, кажется, можно потрогать. 

– Предпочитаю слово «спонтанный», – довольно скалится Шторм, открывая бутылку виски. – К такому романтичному виду больше подошло бы какое-нибудь изысканное вино. Но вино не подходит тебе. 

Чейз забирает у него бутылку, делает приличный глоток и ухмыляется. 

– Ты когда-нибудь трахался на высоте в 426 метров?*

* * *

Осень в Нью-Йорке шумная и красивая, и не похожа на тусклые дни Ипсвича, в которых видятся скрытые ужасы. Джонни, как хороший брат и супергерой, часто отлучается по делам, но его – их – квартира для Чейза становится не просто домом, а безопасным местом, где ему хорошо. И пока он не решил, что делать дальше с жизнью, он просто отдыхает, стараясь восстановить силы.

Он привычно включает новости за утренним кофе, почти не слушая. Но промелькнувшее «Ипсвич» заставляет его обратить внимание на экран. На нечёткой картинке – лесной пожар и, чёрт побери, дом семьи Калеба. Диктор что-то вещает, а потом кадр меняется, и он видит её. Титр ниже гласит «Сара Дэнверс», и Чейз так крепко сжимает пальцы, что чашка лопается, обжигая остатками кофе. 

Женился, значит.

Он с трудом усмиряет желание разбить телевизор или устроить в квартире погром, потому что тогда придётся принять эту мысль. Осознать то, что Калеб всё-таки выбрал её, что он, Чейз, всего лишь пройденный этап в его жизни. Как же он его ненавидит. 

Чейз выключает новости и на автомате прибирается. А потом закрывает все окна жалюзи, пуская в квартиру тьму, и достаёт бутылку виски. Можно ли счесть это его персональными похоронами? Он негромко, нервно смеётся, отпивая прямо из горла, и искренне жалеет, что пожар – не его рук дело.

Виски помогает лишь первые полчаса – пока не заканчивается. Потом Чейз предсказуемо погружается всё глубже в ад рефлексий, его разрывает одновременно ненавистью к Калебу, сожалением, злостью и безысходностью. И острым чувством вины перед Джонни, который делал всё, чтобы уберечь его от падения и не удержал совсем немного. 

Джонни возвращается ещё через день. К этому моменту запасы алкоголя в его квартире уже давно иссякают, воздух густой от табачного дыма, и тишина кажется плотной, почти осязаемой. Шторм неслышно проходит через гостиную, подсвечивая в кромешной тьме маленьким огоньком в ладонях. На пороге спальни он замирает и пытается осознать и уложить в голове эту картину – в единственном ярком луче осеннего солнца, пробивающемся сквозь узкую щель между шторой и подоконником, Чейз виден лишь частично, но Джонни понимает, что тот сидит на полу в одних джинсах, в окружении пустых бутылок и полных пепельниц, а его глаза непроницаемо черны. 

– Добро пожаловать домой, спичка, – хрипло говорит Чейз, огонёк гаснет, и комнату заволакивает тьма. 

– Что случилось, Чейз? – отзывается Шторм, в голосе слышится неподдельное беспокойство. – Кто-то умер?

Чейз хрипло, дико смеётся, запрокинув голову. Порыв ветра захлопывает дверь в спальню, отрезая их от всего мира. Чейз встаёт, сумрачный, едва заметно светящийся туман колышется у его ног словно море в неспокойный день, готовое сожрать с головой. 

– Кое-кто, – медленно произносит он, шагая ближе, неся за собой стылый холод и влажный морской запах. Его пальцы, кажется, шипят, когда он прикасается к лицу Джонни, и он шепчет в его губы, ухмыляясь. – Я.

Джонни неуверенно улыбается, он ещё ни разу не видел приступов Чейза и сейчас явно не знает, как себя вести. Туман вьётся вокруг его ног, спиралями поднимается по бёдрам и животу к груди. Становится тяжело дышать, глаза щиплет словно от морской воды, виски сдавливает, как на большой высоте. 

– Возможно… – начинает Джонни и осекается. Чейз наклоняет голову, внимательно прислушиваясь. Впервые его чёрные глаза пугают, и Шторм вдруг понимает, насколько опасен тот, кого он впустил в свою квартиру и свою душу. Но он не собирается так быстро сдаваться. – Твой Дэнверс – мудила, – решительно заявляет он и шагает к окну, распахивая шторы. – Слабый, безвольный, трусливый урод. 

Чейз рычит, отшатываясь в тень, от его кожи поднимается едва заметный серебристый пар, словно солнечный свет обжигает. 

– Не произноси это имя. 

– А то что? – Джонни изо всех сил старается сохранять спокойствие. Чейз похож на тяжело раненого испуганного зверя, которому нужна помощь, но который боится подпустить близко к себе. 

– Я вырву тебе язык, – из углов к Джонни тянутся уже знакомые тени, хищно подрагивают, не спеша нападать. 

– Я не обещал тебе ничего, что не выполнил бы. Не обманывал. 

– Ты не знаешь всего.

Джонни впускает в спальню как можно больше света и, сглотнув, смело шагает к Чейзу, отступившему в угол.

– Мне и не нужно. Если этот ублюдок просто зассал с тобой быть, потому что ты тот, кто ты есть, то он бесполезный трус. И никогда не любил тебя.

Одна из теней острым щупальцем обвивается вокруг горла Шторма, но тот, остановившись в шаге от Чейза, просто смотрит. Ему страшно, но он не совсем понимает – за себя он боится или за Коллинза, которого до сих пор не отпускают собственные демоны и тьма. Джонни медленно поднимает руку и кончиками пальцев гладит щупальце, не отталкивая от себя и согревая прикосновением. Он надеется, это будет понятнее всех слов, что он мог бы произнести.

– Оставь меня одного, если не хочешь пострадать.

– Кроме того, что это _моя_ квартира, – хмыкает Джонни и медленно делает ещё шаг вперёд, ближе. – Я не уйду. Ты вроде не глухой, Чейз. Так что молчи и просто слушай. 

Джонни замечает, как вздрагивает Чейз от прикосновения к лицу и жмурится, готовый к драке в любую секунду, но это просто поцелуй. Медленный, со вкусом старого виски, табака и соли. Со вкусом железа и чего-то ядовито-сладкого. 

Чейз цепляется за его плечи, стараясь перехватить инициативу, сделать всё грубее и резче, _привычнее_ , но Шторм давит ладонью на его грудь, просто вжимая в стену обратно и не позволяя. Наверное, только в этот момент Чейз осознаёт, что Шторм, блять, вообще-то крупнее. И явно не слабее его, просто не показывает этого так открыто.

– Отпусти, – рассерженным котом шипит Чейз, жилка на виске бьётся в такт загнанному дыханию. 

– Нет, – просто отвечает Джонни. – Я покажу тебе. 

Он и сам не знает, что же собрался показывать Чейзу. То, что между ними происходит, едва ли можно назвать любовью, это, скорее, адская смесь из страсти, похоти и взаимного влечения. Но со стороны Чейза в неё ледяными ментоловыми нотками примешиваются ещё отчаяние и остервенелая, необузданная потребность найти якорь. Сам Джонни добавляет в коктейль острые, жгучие капли нерастраченного желания найти кого-то, кто поймёт его и просто будет рядом. 

Коллинз, зажатый в угол, готов отбиваться и обороняться. Но он не готов к тому, что Джонни просто мягко касается его, успокаивающими, почти нежными движениями ведёт кончиками пальцев по напряжённым мышцам. Целует.

– Какого хера ты вообще делаешь?

Видимо, это должно было прозвучать угрожающе, но сложно сосредоточиться на злости, когда горячие губы Джонни так жадно исследуют его шею. Чейз отключается всего на секунду от слишком большого количества эмоций и кипящей в нём силы, и он уже потерял контроль. 

Под спиной постель, Джонни нависает сверху, умудрившись по дороге стянуть с него джинсы, и коротко улыбается. 

– Просто. Расслабься. Доверься мне. 

Ответить он тоже не даёт, затыкая рот поцелуем, скользит ладонями по телу, касаясь почти невесомо, только раззадоривая. Чейз ворчит, приподнимая бёдра, стараясь прижаться плотнее и ускорить процесс, но в итоге сдаётся. 

Ему странно, он никогда раньше не занимался… любовью? Хер знает, как это назвать, но это не быстрый перепихон, не жаркий и грязный секс, не грубый трах. Ничего из того, что он делал раньше. Джонни что-то шепчет в его живот – тёплое дуновение бриза – и лижет головку. Широкими движениями языка, словно мороженое в самый жаркий день года, спускаясь ниже, ведя кончиком по венкам, вниз, вниз, чтобы прихватить губами основание и оставить поцелуй на яйцах. Чейз совершенно позорно всхлипывает, проигрывая эту битву в самом начале, и сгребает светлые волосы в кулак. 

Каждое лёгкое прикосновение отзывается в нём вспышкой, закручивая спираль возбуждения сильнее, и в дымке он даже не замечает момента, когда Джонни толкается в него пальцами. Непривычно, но сладко, словно так должно быть, именно с этим придурком-зажигалкой, который вместо того, чтобы спалить его дотла, намеревается согреть. 

На нежной коже на внутренней стороне бёдер расцветают засосы, пока Джонни уверенно растягивает его, трахает по самые костяшки, заставляя вскидываться навстречу и захлёбываться этим жалким «ещё, блять» и «ненавижу, я убью тебя, если ты прекратишь». 

У Чейза совершенно потрясающий взгляд, когда Джонни закидывает его ноги к себе на плечи, чтобы плавно войти на всю длину. Как блядское дно айсберга, голубое и синее, лёд, который можно растопить. Он запрокидывает голову, отдаваясь, и стонет на каждое движение – хрипло и низко, почти просяще, пока вся сила вокруг него не сворачивается клубком у ног Джонни, сдаваясь и признавая.

– Ты охуенный, – бормочет Шторм, обхватывая его член ладонью, подстраиваясь под свои движения, стараясь не сорваться и держать темп. – Слышишь, Чейз? Хочу, чтобы ты был моим.

В люстре над ними лопаются лампочки, осыпая мелким стеклом, а на комоде взрывается дурацкая ваза, подаренная Сью, когда Чейз с криком кончает, дрожа и сжимаясь. Джонни целует его и отстраняется, помогая себе парой движений и кончая на его бёдра.

Сознание возвращается к Чейзу урывками, яркими вспышками, словно на моментальных фотографиях, складывается кусочками пазла в привычную картинку. В окно льётся мягкий закатный свет, силуэт Джонни на его фоне кажется непроницаемо чёрным. Вспыхивает огонёк, по комнате ползёт сигаретный дым, пальцы и губы покалывает от желания курить. 

– Я никогда ещё… – Чейз замолкает. Язык тяжёлый, огромный, ворочается с трудом, слова, которые он пытается произнести, скапливаются во рту маленькими круглыми камешками. – Я не знал, что мои приступы можно побороть вот так.  
.  
– Потому что никто и не пробовал, – Чейз скорее угадывает по едва слышному шуршанию, чем видит, что Джонни пожал плечами. – Как часто кто-то просто говорил с тобой? Пытался узнать, чего ты хочешь?

Чейз хмуро смотрит в потолок и нехотя признаёт – да никогда. У него и отношений-то не было. Ну, кроме Калеба, если происходившее между ними можно назвать отношениями. 

– Я настоятельно рекомендую тебе забыть про Дэнверса, – слишком спокойно говорит Джонни. – Если хочешь быть со мной. 

Чейз далеко не дурак и прекрасно слышит напряжённые звенящие нотки в его голосе, тонкую, едва уловимую угрозу, невысказанное «иначе всё кончено». В ушах ещё звучат отголоски такого сладкого и невероятного «Хочу, чтобы ты был моим». Вот он, чёртов шанс начать всё сначала. 

– Я курю, – хрипло говорит Чейз. – Пью. Много. Долго сплю по утрам. Ненавижу спорт, зиму и тупые шоу по телеку. Люблю пожрать и трахаться. А, ещё со мной живут тени. Они безвредные в целом, если не злить. 

– Меня устраивает, – чуть улыбается Джонни, – и теперь я знаю, что с тобой делать.

* * *

За полгода Чейз увидел и испытал столько, что хватит на целую книгу. Когда он делится этим соображением с Джонни, тот сходу придумывает потенциальному бестселлеру название – «Из жизни долбоёбов».

Иногда Коллинз всё ещё просыпается от холодных липких кошмаров, но теперь у него есть кто-то, кто защитит от них. Даже тени слушаются Джонни, и тот частенько играет с ними, как с домашними питомцами, пугая своими огоньками. Чейзу порой страшно от мысли насколько _нормально_ всё то, что происходит между ними. Все эти прогулки в парке, пикники, выезды в кемпинг, прогулки по крышам. Долгие сладкие часы в спальне, эксперименты с силой Чейза и способностями Шторма. 

Одним прекрасным майским днём он натыкается на новостном канале на сюжет про благотворительный исторический бал в Ипсвиче. Видит особняк Калеба, самого Дэнверса с усталыми глазами, Сару с округлившимся животом, но – ничего не чувствует. Словно смотрит на абсолютно незнакомых ему людей. В подреберье будто лопается что-то, так долго мешавшее дышать полной грудью, и Чейз смеётся, и смеётся, и смеётся, пока не начинает кружиться голова. 

Все воспоминания о Калебе, вся боль и унижение опадают хлопьями чёрного пепла, выжженные огненным смерчем Джонни Шторма. Чейз вдруг понимает, что свободен, по-настоящему свободен. И, пожалуй, он даже не соврёт, если скажет, что счастлив. 

– Над чем смеёмся? – спрашивает Джонни, вернувшийся с кухни. На нём свободные домашние шорты и это чертовски удобно. Для Чейза. 

– Как и положено ведьме, я сгорел в очищающем огне, – усмехается Чейз, принимая стакан с коктейлем и делая глоток. – И теперь могу начать новую жизнь с чистого листа. 

Джонни косится на телевизор и коротко щёлкает пальцами. Замкнувшая проводка искрит, и крупный план с Калебом исчезает как вчерашний день. 

– Тогда начнём с нового телека, и новой подписки, в которой нет таких тупых каналов, – безапелляционно заявляет Джонни и уходит на кухню. – Платишь ты, детка!

**Author's Note:**

> * Парк-авеню, 432 (англ. 432 Park Avenue) — сверхвысокий небоскрёб, построенный в нью-йоркском районе Мидтаун на Парк-авеню между 56 и 57 улицами. Проект разработан CIM Group. Строительство начато в 2012 году и завершено в декабре 2015-го.


End file.
